A common problem encountered by operators of drive-track type snowmobiles is the freezing of the drive track to the slide rails which can occur due to parking the vehicle for a period of time after usage. Snow and ice that have attached to the snowmobile during the riding period may melt due to temperature conditions, and refreezing of the melted snow and ice can occur given appropriate conditions, resulting in the drive track becoming frozen to the slide rails. Another problem facing snowmobile operators is the recommendation of manufacturers that their vehicles be raised above the ground surface to warm up the drive train prior to initial attempts to move the vehicle; this relates to the need to prevent drive belt wear and disintegration.
Both of these problems facing snowmobile operators can be addressed by employing means of raising the drive track above the ground surface for a desired period. However, potential solutions to these problems are complicated by the weight of commercially available snowmobiles, which can be as much as 700 pounds. Lifting a vehicle of such considerable size is a difficult task. It is also extremely dangerous, as the vehicle must be held up with one hand while a support is positioned beneath the vehicle with the other hand.
It is not uncommon to see snowmobiles propped up on wood crates or the like as supports that are perceived as adequate for elevating the vehicle drive track. However, there are serious safety concerns with such a practice, as the operator must engage in strenuous and potentially harmful manual lifting of the vehicle rear to rest it upon the crate, and the crate is likely not a thoroughly stable support apparatus in any event. Lack of a stable support could result in the vehicle falling from the elevated position, potentially causing damage to the vehicle and its surroundings and injury to bystanders. In addition, using such a method when warming up the vehicle prior to operation could result in further potential damage from the vehicle surging forward upon support collapse.